U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0053568 shows a slider valve fitment and collar for dispensing liquid from a collapsible bag or a container. However, this fitment and collar can only be used in conjunction with a certain design of spout and valve assembly that is attached to the container. Containers having a different spout and valve assembly design cannot be used with this slider valve fitment and collar.
The adaptor of this invention allows for the use of such a slider valve fitment and collar with other spout and valve assemblies attached to a fluid container.